November Rains Bring
by Xerororo
Summary: When England opens his door on a rainy November Day he has a guest that needs to live with him. This guest helps him understand himself while living with him. M/M pairing inside


**November Rains Bring...**

Warning: Male/Male pairing, hint at incest (Russia and Belarus, you should already know that)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Note: This is a x-mas gift for a friend. We actually came to be friends in a Hetalia RP so I thought this would be fitting. Merry x-mas Sai!

* * *

It was in November when the whole chain of events began for Arthur Kirkland. On November 4th a knock came to his door and when he opened the door he certainly wasn't prepared for what he saw. In front of him was one person he never honestly expected to see at his door.

He opened the door more and let his guest come in. "What are you doing here Ukraine?" He did noticed the woman was crying but that wasn't anything unusual. He was still confused as to why a woman he barley knew would show up at his door. She was drenched in water from the rain so he took her coat which looked a lot like her military uniform coat. He knew she was poor but she couldn't get another coat?

"England I have to ask a favor of you that I am not sure you will like. I need somewhere to stay for a while. My home was destroyed in a storm. It is being rebuilt but due to the horrible weather conditions it will take quite sometime." Ukraine stated as she shook her head a bit to get the last droplets of water off her head.

Okay fair enough the woman needed somewhere to stay but she had family...okay he could see why she didn't want to stay with her siblings but there where always the Baltic's that she could have gone to stay with.

"Why me Ukraine? You know that the Baltic nations would have welcomed you with open arms, you are friendly with them as I have heard."

"They all fear my brother too much to help. Estonia debated allowing me to stay with him but he said there was some reason I couldn't stay with him. My only other choices that where close where France, Germany, or you. I asked Germany but he is busy helping Italy with something and I am sort of afraid what France would do if I lived with him."

Well that was explanation enough but England didn't know if he could let her just stay here like that. He has money issues as did everyone now so letting someone live here for free was a bit much to ask. That and he was also a bit afraid of Russia. But Ukraine was the only sane one in her family and sending her to France would not be good.

"I am sorry Ukraine but I really don't have the means to help you out."

"I guess I can always ask America then. Thank you for your tim-" Ukraine was cut off by england

"You didn't let me finish!" Arthur couldn't take the idea that she would need help so badly to go to America. That and he would be a laughing stock if he let Ukraine go seek America's help. "You can stay here but I will expect you to work in exchange for you living here. You will basically become a maid."

"Thank you England!" Ukraine hugged the man and he let her get settled in as he went to order a uniform for her. In the coming day he learned that Ukraine while a bit of a cry baby was a good cook and made excellent tea. She was good at housework as well but that should be expected from a woman who raised her two siblings.

A week after her arrival he got a call from America. "England I thought I may come by and see you. I have some things to tell you. Did you hear that Ukraine's home was destroyed by a storm. I have no clue who she is staying with now."

"She is staying with me. I have her working for me as a maid. I believe you did something similar with Lithuania. As for you coming by this had better not be you trying to avoid work again. If I get a call from your boss saying you where needed back home I will send you back there in a box this time." England really didn't want America over right now but as they rarely talked anymore it was for the best, at least that was what he thought.

"Alright! I will be there in two days."

The major issue that presented itself was Ukraine was living in the guest room. He did have another guest room but it had really become a storage room. He would need Ukraine's help to clean it out. He went into the kitchen to see Ukraine making tea and setting muffins on the table.

"Hello sir. I was just a bit hungry. You are free to join me if you want." Ukraine pulled out a chair for England and then sat down.

England blinked a few times to make sure he saw everything on the table correctly. She had made several kinds of muffins and a lot of each type. That is when Ukraine noticed him looking at it all and she spoke up. "I am sorry, I am used to cooking a lot from my childhood and my time living with Russia and everyone. I find myself with left overs for dinner a lot of times. Sorry for the big amount of food."

"Actually this is a good thing. America will be visiting in two days and he had a huge appetite. On that note after we are done here would you help me clean out the other guest room?"

Ukraine nodded and then got up to pour the tea. "Um...I know you and America don't have the best relationship but I do wish you two could see eye to eye. Trust me I know what it is like to be in disagreement with your family. In a way I am at fault for Russia because it was my careless way of raising him that let him become what he is."

"You where a child. There was nothing you could have done to change him or your sister." Then he noticed she began to cry.

"You really think that? If you truly thought that then you would stop beating yourself up over how America turned out."

England saw the woman smile as she said that. "America is an ungrateful child who I tried to raise well and he disobeyed me at every turn. I wanted to make his life a good life but no he had to go off and ruin my plans."

"America was a child, children typically rebel against their guardians. You set out a way of life you thought best for him and he didn't approve of it so he made his own way. You see that is the exact reason I don't hate Russia or Belarus while almost everyone else does. I disagree with both of them but they are fully grown and have chosen that life. I just blame myself for Russia's suffering. I couldn't protect my baby brother an it made him what he is today."

For a woman who usually is only know for her bust and crying she was smart. Ukraine may have a point but it still doesn't excuse how America had acted in the past. After they finished eating Ukraine went to help him clean the storage room while they continued their talk.

"The thing about it Ukraine is America has made it known he doesn't want a thing to do with me."

Ukraine grabbed the feather duster from the man and went to work on cleaning the window as she spoke. "You know he only says that because he wants to prove himself to you. He doesn't want to tell you 'Hey look at what I did', he wants you to point out he did something right. The opinion he values most is and will always be yours. This trip is probably in hopes that you will notice something he has done."

It felt like he had been hit with a sack of bricks when Ukraine had said that. "You...are probably right."

"Thank you. I get it, you are mad because he went his own way and you wanted him to rely on you forever. He has grown up and I know it may not be my place to say this but...you didn't want him gone because you loved him right?"

"Of course I loved him! I raised him. You love Belarus and Russia right?" England sat himself down on the now clear bed as Ukraine washed the window off with a rag.

"Not that kind of love. You may kick me out for this but you and Belarus are the same. You both love someone close to you and you act on it in a destructive manner. She tries to claim Russia as her own and it scares him off while you act like a jerk to America so he never catches on. Now before you throw me out let me say one more thing." Ukraine sat down next to England and took his hand. "America wants to impress you out of that love too."

England sat there in disbelief as Ukraine cleaned the rest of the room. England was amazed at what the woman had done with the room. There was no dust and it looked presentable. He did notice the cornflowers in a vase on the nightstand and wondered where she had gotten those.

"Sir why don't you head off to get some food? I will make some scones for you alright. I realize I may have been a bit harsh with you earlier and I apologize for that."

He stood up and followed her to the kitchen. "You are right. How do you know all of this Ukraine? You must be really observant or something."

"I am Russia's older sister but before everyone was scared of him I managed to stand on my own. That is because I knew things like what I just told you. I am Russia's older sister and by fare the easiest target to get at him and yet that hasn't happened because I am well informed of events. I am not as dumb as I look England."

"I guess we have all underestimated you."

"Well here is your food. Also may I ask that I could invite someone over?"

"Of course...as long as it isn't you brother or sister." England really didn't want to see Russia in his home if he didn't have to and Belarus would be an unwelcome guest as well.

"It is Estonia. The reason he wouldn't let me stay with him was because he has a crush on me. I would like to talk with him if I could and I was always a little embarrassed to invite him to my home as it was pretty run down." Ukraine was blushing a bit as she stated that and England really couldn't say no to a request like that.

It was two days later when America arrived and met Ukraine at the door. "Ukraine you look lovely! The maid outfit looks good on you."

"America my eyes are on my face, not my chest but thank you for your compliment. I will take you to see England alright? Also what would you like to drink?"

"Coffee with a few spoons of sugar in it. You wouldn't happen to have any food would you?" America asked as Ukraine lead him to the living room.

"I made lots of muffins. I will bring the basket out with your food." Upon reaching the living room Ukraine spoke up. "England, America has arrived. I will go get your drinks and muffins." With that Ukraine had left the room and America was left with England.

"America it is good to see you, especially with you being so busy with this health care plan of yours and economic crisis."

"Hey I am not skipping out on work, I asked for a break and I got one!!"

"I never said you where skipping out on work. I am happy to see you are actually taking some action to help your people." That is when Ukraine walked in with two cups on a ray and a basket on her arm.

While she was setting out everything America was trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with England. He may be sick but he certainly didn't look it. Wait Ukraine was living here and England was happy...oh now it makes sense. England slept with Ukraine.

"Well you are certainly lucky England. You have Ukraine working for you and she seems to be making you happy..." There was a depressed tone in that voice as Ukraine spilled some tea when she heard that.

"America we aren't...I like England as a friend!" Ukraine went to clean up her mess as England decided to end this.

"Alfred there is nothing between me and Ukraine. She has her heart set on someone else and that isn't me. I also have my heart on someone else..."

And that was when America chocked on his coffee. "You love someone! Who is it?" wow was America just being... defensive a bit along with jealous. Ukraine was right, he could see that now.

"Alfred."

"What? Why won't you tell me who you like?"

"I just did!" England stood up and yelled as Ukraine heard a knock on the door and went to get it.

"No you said my name and..." America had managed to put two and two together and shook his head. "You love me."

"Well now that you know the truth...how do you feel Alfred." England walked over and sat himself down next to America.

"I have been waiting for you to say that for years you idiot! I rebelled against you so you would see me as a person who wasn't you son in hopes that..."

"You are certainly not the child I raised, I will give you that."

America leaned in to give England a kiss to shut him up. After a few moment Ukraine walked in with Estonia.

"Um...England. I have to tell you something."

England pulled himself away from America and looked over at the two. His face was red. Yes Ukraine was bound to walk in on that but Estonia too? "Oh what is it you want to say."

"Oh I wanted to give you two my blessing. Estonia asked me out on a date and I would like too go...so you know I will be gone a few hours so if you need anything take to the dry cleaners or something like that let me know." The suggestive tone in her voice was enough to understand what she was hinting at.

"Oh I do have a few things you can wash and why don't you two go see a movie, my treat for all your hard work lately." England went over and gave Estonia some money. When Ukraine left to change he looked over at Estonia. "You break her heart I will make sure Russia finds out."

"I know that, you have become pretty protective over her haven't you?"

"She helped me out in more way then you can imagine. I just want to see her happy and something tells me she loves you."

"Wha-"

"When she was decorating America's room she put cornflowers in the vase. Cornflowers are your national flower right? She had some on her it seems and I was wondering why she would have them on her.

"Thank you for telling me that."

When Ukraine finished dressing the two left and England returned to see America had eaten most of the muffins. "Ukraine is a fare better cook then you. Those where wonderful."

"Why don't you shut up about Ukraine, you came to visit me right Alfred?" with that England pulled away the muffin in America's hand an kissed him. He thanked Ukraine in his mind for leaving the house for a long while.

* * *

Done.

Merry x-mas Sai!

A/N: I do honestly think Ukraine had everything planned from the start...This is the woman who raised Russia and Belarus so you never really know what her true motives are...


End file.
